1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push button switches, particularly relating to instrumentation, control, or similar applications where the switched current and voltage are intended for operating electronic logic devices, and such switches may also include backlighting of a label or symbol located in or on the button face, and may also include an active display medium to provide messaging.
2. Prior Art
Current art and technology provide many forms of push button switches which are mechanical assemblies using springs and other mechanical parts. The switch assembly may include mechanical means of alternate action (push-on/push-off) thus complicating the switch fabrication and reducing its reliability. Also, various switch display media and controls generally require additional wiring. Elaborate seals may be required when the application requires operation subject to a hostile environment.